vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Baltimore Orioles
| Spielort = * Oriole Park at Camden Yards (1992-heute) * Memorial Stadium (1954-1991) * Sportsman's Park/Busch Stadium (1902-1953), St. Louis | präsident = | Mitglieder = | Erfolge = * World Series: 1966, 1970, 1983 * AL-Champion: 1944, 1966, 1969, 1970, 1971, 1979, 1983 * Division-Titel: 1969-1971, 1973, 1974, 1979, 1983, 1997 | Website http://baltimore.orioles.mlb.com/ }} Die Baltimore Orioles sind ein Major-League-Baseball-Team der American League mit Sitz in Baltimore im US-Bundesstaat Maryland. Der Verein trägt seine Heimspiele im Oriole Park at Camden Yards aus. Wappentier der Orioles ist der namensgebende Baltimore Oriole (Icterus galbula), einem nordamerikanischen Singvogel, den die Spieler auf den Mützen zeigen. Geschichte Milwaukee Brewers Die Geschichte der Baltimore Orioles geht auf die Milwaukee Brewers der Western League zurück, die 1894 gegründet worden war. 1900 benannte sich die Western League in American League um und erklärte sich 1901 zu einer Major League, in der die Brewers Gründungsmitglied waren. Nach nur einer Saison zog das Team dann von Milwaukee nach St. Louis. St. Louis Browns In St. Louis wurde das Team in St. Louis Browns umbenannt, in Erinnerung an das originale Team aus den 1880er Jahren, welches nun als die St. Louis Cardinals bekannt war. In den meisten Jahren in St. Louis waren die Browns ein mittelmäßges bis schlechtes Team, das nur in den 1920er-Jahren einige gute Spielzeiten hatte, aber ihre Ligarivalen wie die New York Yankees oder die Washington Senators nicht gefährden konnten. Sie blieben auch immer im Schatten des Stadtrivalen in der National League. Bereits 1941 waren die Browns ein Umzugskandidat in der American League, sie sollten nach Los Angeles umziehen, dies wurde allerdings durch den Angriff auf Pearl Harbor am 7. Dezember 1941 verhindert. Alleine im Kriegsjahr 1944 konnten die Browns einen Titel in der American League gewinnen, scheiterten aber an den Cardinals in der World Series. Sie waren zu dieser Zeit mit den Philadelphia Phillies und den Brooklyn Dodgers die einzigen drei Teams im professionellen Baseball, die keine World Series gewinnen konnten. 1953 wurden die St. Louis Cardinals von der Anheuser-Busch-Brauerei übernommen. Bill Veeck, der Mehrheitsbesitzer der Browns erkannte, welches wirtschaftliches Potenzial jetzt in dem Stadtrivalen steckte, und plante erneut einen Wechsel in eine andere Stadt. Veecks Umzugspläne waren schon in den 1940er-Jahren, als ein Umzug nach Milwaukee geplant war, von den Eigentümern der anderen Clubs abgelehnt worden. Dieses Schicksal drohte ihm jetzt ebenso. Er beschloss also das Team an eine in Baltimore ansässige Gruppe zu verkaufen. Ohne Veeck stimmten die übrigen Eigentümer dem Umzug des Teams nach Baltimore zu. Baltimore Orioles Das Team wurde in Baltimore gleich wieder in Baltimore Orioles umbenannt, ein Name, der in der Stadt Tradition hatte. Im letzten Jahrzehnt des 19. Jahrhunderts war ein Team unter diesem Namen in der National League ansässig, in dem mit Willie Keeler, John McGraw, Wilbert Robinson und Hughie Jennings verschiedene Mitglieder der Baseball Hall of Fame spielten. Auch die New York Yankees spielten ihr erstes Jahr in der American League vor ihrem Umzug nach New York als Baltimore Orioles. Ebenfalls unter dem Namen Orioles spielte von 1903 bis 1953 ein Team in der International League auf dem AAA-Level der Minor Leagues. Aus diesem Team wechselte Babe Ruth 1916 zu den Boston Red Sox. Sechs Jahre brauchten die neuen Orioles, um in der American League um die Meisterschaft mitspielen zu können. Durch ein gut funktionierendes Farmsystem entwickelten sich Spieler wie Brooks Robinson, Boog Powell und Dave McNally zu Starspielern. 1966 wechselte Frank Robinson von den Cincinnati Reds zu den Orioles. Robinson war der erste Spieler, der in beiden Ligen zum MVP gewählt wurde. In diesem Jahr gewannen die Orioles erstmals in Baltimore den Titel in der American League. In der World Series konnten die O's die favorisierten Los Angeles Dodgers mit ihren Starwerfern Don Drysdale und Sandy Koufax mit 4:0 besiegen. Den nächsten Titel konnten die Orioles 1969 mit dem Gewinn des Divisionstitel in der AL East feiern. Unter anderem durch die starken Leistungen ihres Pitchers Jim Palmer konnten die Orioles 109 Siege in dieser Saison für sich verbuchen. In der ersten American League Championship Series (ALCS) besiegte Baltimore die Minnesota Twins glatt mit 3:0 und ging als Favorit gegen die New York Mets in die World Series 1969. Allerdings behielten die Mets mit 4:1 die Oberhand. 1970 hatten die Orioles mit Jim Palmer, Dave McNally und Mike Cuellar drei Pitcher in ihren Reihen, die mindestens 20 Spiele gewannen. In der ALCS wurden wiederum die Minnesota Twins mit 3:0 besiegt. In der World Series gewannen die Orioles ihren zweiten Titel gegen die Cincinnati Reds mit 4:1 Spielen. Im folgenden Jahr gesellte sich Pat Dobson zu den anderen drei Werfern, so dass vier Orioles-Pitcher 1971 die Marke von 20 Siegen überschritten. Oakland wurde in der ALCS mit 3:0 geschlagen, aber die Pittsburgh Pirates mit Superstar Roberto Clemente waren in den Endspielen nicht zu bezwingen. Unter Manager Earl Weaver waren die Orioles das Team mit den meisten Siegen im Baseball in den Jahren 1966–1982. 1983 gewannen die Orioles ihre bislang letzte World Series gegen die Philadelphia Phillies. Zwei Jahre zuvor trug erstmals Cal Ripken jr das Trikot der Orioles in den Major Leagues. Bis zu seinem Rücktritt 2001 war er der Mittelpunkt seines Teams. Vom 30. Mai 1982 bis zum 20. September 1998 spielte Ripken in jedem Spiel mit und übertraf den Rekord von Lou Gehrig um über drei Spielzeiten. 1992 folgte der Umzug in das neue Stadion Oriole Park at Camden Yards. Im neuen Stadion und mit Spielern wie B. J. Surhoff, Randy Myers und Roberto Alomar knüpften die Orioles an ihre Leistungen in den 1970er Jahren an und erreichten 1996 und 1997 die Play-Offs. Dort mussten sie sich allerdings den Yankees und den Cleveland Indians geschlagen geben. Aktuelle Entwicklung In den letzten Jahren waren die Orioles sehr erfolglos und mussten sich in der (sehr umkämpften) East-Division vor den notorisch erfolglosen Tampa Bay Devil Rays mit dem vorletzten, nach der Erstarkung der Rays gar mit dem letzten Platz abfinden. In der Saison 2010 wurde wegen der anhaltenden Erfolglosigkeit gleich zweimal der Manager entlassen. Dabei zeigte jedoch der Wechsel zum dritten Trainer des Jahres, Buck Showalter, positive Wirkung: In den letzten 57 Saisonspielen wurden noch 34 Siege und damit eine positive Bilanz unter dem neuen Manager erreicht (nach nur 32 Siegen in den 105 Spielen zuvor), was aber nichts mehr am letzten Platz in der Division änderte. Die farbig unterlegten Zellen beschreiben das eigene Abschneiden in der AL East, die Zahlen in Klammern die Abstände zu den anderen Teams am Ende der Saison. Orioles in der Hall of Fame St. Louis Browns Orioles als Spieler Orioles als Manager oder Funktionär * John McGraw * Lee MacPhail * Wilbert Robinson * Earl Weaver Nicht mehr vergebene Nummern * 4 Earl Weaver * 5 Brooks Robinson * 8 Cal Ripken jr * 20 Frank Robinson * 22 Jim Palmer * 33 Eddie Murray * 42 Jackie Robinson (wird von keinem Team der Major League Baseball mehr vergeben) Minor-League-Teams der Orioles * AAA: Norfolk Tides, Norfolk, Virginia * AA: Bowie Baysox, Bowie, Maryland * Advanced A: Frederick Keys, Frederick, Maryland * A': ''Delmana Shorebirds, Salisbury, Maryland * '''Short A: Aberdeen Ironbirds, Aberdeen, Maryland * Rookie: Bluefield Orioles, Bluefield, West Virginia * Rookie: Venezuela Summer League Orioles, Venezuela Nicknames in der Major League * 1901 Milwaukee Brewers * 1902–1953 St. Louis Browns * seit 1954 Baltimore Orioles Stadien in der Major League * 1901 Lloyd Street Grounds in Milwaukee * 1902–1953 Sportsman's Park in St. Louis * 1954–1991 Memorial Park in Baltimore * seit 1992 Oriole Park at Camden Yards in Baltimore Weblinks * Offizielle Seite der Baltimore Orioles (engl.) Kategorie:Baseballteam (Major League Baseball) Kategorie:Baltimore Kategorie:Sport in Maryland da:Baltimore Orioles en:Baltimore Orioles es:Baltimore Orioles it:Baltimore Orioles ja:ボルチモア・オリオールズ ru:Балтимор Ориолс }}